Wall hydrants are well known in the art and include a variety of parts to control the flow of water from a water supply. Further, the delivery tube or outlet pipe of present wall hydrants must be of a rigid material and be of a predetermined length in order to contribute to the function of the faucet and ensure that the valve seat of the faucet is positioned in an area of the interior of the house where it is remote from outside freezing conditions. Because the control mechanisms are contained at each faucet head, multiple parts are required which can add to the installation expense. Further, the need for a rigid material of a predetermined length also adds to the expense and flexibility of installation. Because of these problems, a need exists for a simpler device to control the flow of water to a wall hydrant that is easy and economical to manufacture and install.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a wall hydrant that has a minimum number of parts.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a wall hydrant that is economical to manufacture.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a wall hydrant that is easy to install and operate.
The wall hydrant has a faucet head that is mounted to the exterior wall of a building. Connected to the faucet head, and extending through the exterior wall, is an outlet pipe. Connected to a water supply is an inlet pipe. Positioned inside the exterior wall and connected between the outlet and inlet pipes is a solenoid valve that controls the flow of water from the water supply to the faucet head. The solenoid valve is controlled by an actuating means.